


三语

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 彩袖殷勤捧玉钟，当年拼却醉颜红。
Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205819
Kudos: 1





	三语

埃雅努尔偷空瞥了那人一眼：他把阿塞丹人留在身边寸步不离，本意当然是想防止他搅出乱子，但眼下，阿塞丹人作为一个“可疑外人”在场，或许能让宰相快点闭嘴。

阿塞丹人只靠在窗边，眯着眼睛晒太阳，好像自己是个聋子，又好像只当王储和宰相是窗外的鸟。他自己都惊异，事到如今，竟然还能够有能力去“享受”这点阳光。今天天气极好，阳光铺天盖地洒在脸上，晒得人暖洋洋的，他几乎能感到自己脸上薄薄细细的绒毛。

他忽然渴望出去走走，片刻也好，否则每天在这里坐着，和当初在努曼诺尔有什么区别？

宰相还在絮絮地劝告王储，左一句“为国家着想”，有一句“免得陛下忧烦”，前面说“殿下也能幸福”，后面说“王室需要牺牲一些个人自由”。

每说一句，埃雅努尔的回答就更坚定一分：“我无意娶妻，此志不改。”

可这个王储不仅不喜欢女人，连男人都不喜欢，这就太糟糕了。阿塞丹人心里想。在刚铎待了许久，他还真没见过王储跟哪个女人多说一句话。至于男人，前些日子他借着披风的事情试探了两次，王储丝毫不接茬。

这被催婚的情形，他看着眼熟。

宰相佩兰督尔眼看自己说得差不多了，在这个话题上已经算是尽过宰相的职责，上可以回禀国王，下可以众人安心，便例行多说了一句，就等埃雅努尔再拒绝出口，自己好找个由头走开。埃雅努尔听出佩兰督尔的语气，精神一振，就要把重复了十几遍的拒绝最后再说一次。

“宰相大人真是操心，”阿塞丹人低头把手上的铁链在手腕上松松绕了一圈：“这事往大了说，算是国事，可终究还是国王和王储家里的私事，反反复复说这些，听着都不像宰相做派。”

佩兰督尔一怔，他知道王储带回一个阿塞丹人，半年以来话都不说几句。今天议会结束后，自己在王储这待了许久，那人一直呆呆坐在窗边，和装饰的雕塑没什么区别，怎么忽然想起来挤兑自己了？

他凑近低低问了王储一句：“殿下，这位是……？”

“他自称阿塞丹的伊西莫，见过北方那个巫师，我就先留着他看看情形。”埃雅努尔说：“阁下不必听他说话，您是为公还是为私，我怎么能不知道？只是……”

“要论公事办，老宰相持国多少年了，百事周全，这会儿偏偏只是干动嘴巴说话，谁家女儿美，谁家女儿贤，反而一个都不领过来给王储见上一见？。”

佩兰督尔不为所动，倒赞叹了一声：“还是年轻人好呀，耳朵灵，听什么清楚；舌头利，说什么都亮堂。”

伊西莫听到宰相这么说，勾起当初御前议会的记忆来，脸上一寒，豁地跳起来，铁链叮当作响，正想回两句厉害的，埃雅努尔抢先抬手命令他出去：“我允许你留在这，可不是让你对宰相无礼的。”

“果然殿下是大明白人，我无礼都无礼过了，才想起让我滚出门去，拿我的舌头刺人，还不得罪宰相。”伊西莫虽然想出门，但这样吵到一半被主事人赶出去的情形，他还从没遇过，心头有气，嘴上索性将其他两个人一起牵连了。

佩兰督尔的脸色终于变了变，作势拦住了转身要走的伊西莫，却只看着埃雅努尔，说道：“是老头子年纪大了，爱絮叨，殿下勿怪。”

埃雅努尔正想解释，佩兰督尔已经行礼而退。王储只好扭头看向那个惹事的阿塞丹人，那人就跟没事一样，坐回原处晒太阳去了。

“你是嫌自己麻烦不多？还是嫌自己死得太慢？”埃雅努尔问。

“我不急着死，可我现在这个情况，还能有什么更大的麻烦。”伊西莫扬了扬手上的镣铐：“殿下如果认为我刚才说错了，直接砍我的脑袋，我省心，您也省心。”

他料定自己刚才说的话应了埃雅努尔的心事，既不怕埃雅努尔生气，也不怕埃雅努尔真的怎样。眼睛一闭，打算趁着太阳还没转到另一边，多自在一会儿。

“站过来。”埃雅努尔忽然说。他平时做王子，跟大臣议员打交道时，场面话说得极漂亮，但只要发号施令，一字一句间，仍然是当初统兵将领的做派。

伊西莫心里一跳，想着自己现在的身份，还是起身走了过去。

要论身形，他比刚铎的王储高些，即使如此，埃雅努尔灼灼看过来，他还是稍有心虚，不是怕暴露真身，而是怕他看出些陈年旧事来。这宫殿四壁间和许久之前的那处王庭太过相似，来刚铎之前，他自以为没什么大不了的，来刚铎之后，那种久违的不自在随着时间积累愈深，有几次他甚至想干脆放弃离开。

埃雅努尔盯了他许久，忽然抽出匕首，“锵”一声便斩断了伊西莫双手间的铁链。

伊西莫顾不上惊愕，而是借着这个机会，迅速估量埃雅努尔这一下动作的力道和速度，最后得出结论：这王储确实是行伍出身、习武的高手。

“你左肩的伤怎样了？”埃雅努尔收刀入鞘，转身去桌边喝茶。每天跟宰相和议员们说话说得多了，他的喉咙都隐隐作痛，今天被宰相追过来催促结婚，比平时更多了三分口渴。

伊西莫默默测算，凭着埃雅努尔片刻前显露的那一手本事，他这么暴露自己的后背给人，根本称不上“鲁莽”——他的反应极其迅捷、非常灵活。

“不好也不赖。”伊西莫右手捏了捏自己左手的手腕，被约束了半年之久，这一下重得自由，几乎让他有恍如隔世之感。

“你自称见过那巫师，明天早上带着你的剑，到第七营的校场来。”

伊西莫的头有些晕，刚铎的王城让他不适，左肩的伤因此一直没有好转，至今都不敢做太大的动作，有时甚至会突然间毫无知觉，对上埃雅努尔的力量和速度，实在有点应付不来。

刚交手的时候，次次都是几合后就被埃雅努尔击落佩剑。

“你平时说话都心高气傲的，原来本事只有这些吗？”埃雅努尔看着伊西莫又一次弯腰把地上的长剑捡起来，忍不住问。

伊西莫手里一顿：“殿下这话怎么说？我身上没有伤？还是我从小练的就是这种剑术？我又不是天天跟那巫王见面的，只是死里逃生一回，留了点印象。殿下忽然想起来这件事，拿我当练习的乐子，我一时半刻用不熟巫王的剑法，招招式式都要先想一想，难道不正常？换了别人，，只怕连想都不会费心去想，毕竟殿下都没见过，还不是我做什么、殿下看什么。”

“那就坐下来慢慢想。”埃雅努尔一点都不急，时间早得很，他可以为了这件事准备一辈子。

阿塞丹人几次出手前确实都会犹豫， 他持剑的手势也符合杜内丹人的常见习惯。

“不用想了，我为殿下拼命就是。”伊西莫断然说。

他自己都发觉自己这半年来火气越来越大，埃雅努尔只要和他讲话，必然三句不离“安格玛的巫师”。他分不清自己是讨厌埃雅努尔提起“巫师”时的语气，还是讨厌埃雅努尔当着阿塞丹人的面提起安格玛的巫师。

前几次是我故意的。他想：只有出招时犹豫一些，才像是与安格玛巫王见过一面、模糊记得那巫王一些剑法的阿塞丹人，这次我可不会让他。

埃雅努尔看出他的态度变化，神态也凝重起来。之前伊西莫人显得懒懒的，让他也没多大兴趣，这次双方都是十二分认真了，剑锋相错，火花都能落到握着剑柄的手指上。

伊西莫动了好胜的念头，一定要在这一次赢过刚铎王储，两柄剑甫一相架，他左手转过一弯小小的双刃刀，顺着剑锋上滑过去，这一下如果落实了，王储非受点伤不可。埃雅努尔猛地发力压过伊西莫左手，转过剑柄，硬是让这突袭落了空，随即趁着伊西莫单手持剑不稳，无法两样兼顾，劈手夺过弯刀，本能地想反手刺回对方身上，又想起这不是性命相搏的比拼，便只是轻轻做了个划的姿态，伊西莫顺势向后一退，那刀刃将将擦过衣服。

伊西莫又惊又怒，这情景太过熟悉，和当初安督尼依小亲王的应对之策如出一辙。

只是那次，他在胸腹之间被结结实实刺了一短剑，被抬回到泰尔佩瑞恩面前。

埃雅努尔心里也吃惊不少。第一次见到阿塞丹人，他怀疑过这人的身份，后来看他言谈举止实在不像众人口中那个巫师，就退了一步，考虑到他可能是一个被收买后派来搜集信息、传播谣言的阿塞丹人。然而半年以来、朝夕相对，这人除了偶尔在夜里惊醒之外，和哑巴雕塑几乎无二。直到昨天，他才破例顶撞了一次宰相。今天校场比试，埃雅努尔能看出这人确有一些本事，只是心不在焉。可刚才那一下，让他本快消散的疑虑全都重新聚了起来。这种比试上的偷袭既阴又毒，出手时还透着一股刚狠，一击不中，迅速后退，这可浑然不似正经人的剑法。

即使是阿塞丹人奉命有意模仿安格玛的巫师，一个人在交手时，也不可能全然变成另一个人。

这些念头都在瞬间闪过，他定睛看去，伊西莫已经坐在地上，长剑丢在一旁，扶着自己左肩咬牙。

“你怎么了。”他不是问话，因为他知道伊西莫必定会说“牵扯到了伤口”，至于是真是假，那就只有伊西莫自己知道。

“扯到了一下，很快就好。”

埃雅努尔心想果然如此，但伊西莫紧接着说道：“将军，这次我认输。”

现在只有伊西莫会称他“将军”，而且只会在他谎称的噩梦后，以及现在。

刚才一闪而过的那些凌厉，此刻仿佛都成了幻觉。阿塞丹人仍然只是阿塞丹人，正抬头望着他，嘴上说心服，神色间却藏了一点青年人斗气般的不甘心。

他究竟是为什么而来？埃雅努尔一直没想明白这点，他收回佩剑，和往常对其他部下一样伸出了手。伊西莫毫不迟疑地回握，顺势起身。

“你先休息吧，晚上我请你喝酒。”埃雅努尔说。

他更喜欢在战场上料敌机先，而不是在宫墙里揣度人心。

伊西莫一走进来，埃雅努尔便发现阿塞丹人和之前有些不同，但一时半刻又说不清究竟哪里不同。伊西莫也不说话，只是静静单膝跪在埃雅努尔面前，等王储的下一个命令。

埃雅努尔嗅到了一丝氤氲的水汽和香薰气味，视线落到伊西莫的身上：“你修理了头发？”

“是的，之前半年没什么机会打理它。”伊西莫说。

埃雅努尔想起来，当初送别格洛芬戴尔，伊西莫就比身周的刚铎士兵蓄发更长，不像常在战场上的人。

“你起来吧，今天什么都没有，我们只喝酒。”

伊西莫起身看向桌上，除了两排玻璃酒杯，从小到大按列摆开之外，还有一尊庞大的木雕酒樽：以船为形体，船帆、船员无不在上，船腹中全是酒水，满满尽是浓烈酒香。仔细一看，上面雕刻的每一个船员，无不同心协作、全力以赴，拉帆的拉帆、掌舵的掌舵，试图稳住“狂风酒浪”中的远航船。

这风格就很像安督尼依家的后人。他心里自嘲。

埃雅努尔率先坐下，示意伊西莫自便。伊西莫刚想试着端起那艘巨船，埃雅努尔就抢先将酒樽捧在手上，稳稳地把三列酒杯尽皆注满。

他神色太严肃，以至于伊西莫跟着紧张起来，不知不觉坐到了埃雅努尔对面。

“今天喝酒，就一个规矩。”埃雅努尔放回酒樽说：“我问话，你如果能回答，就喝一小杯，然后回答我；不愿意回答，就喝一中杯；不能回答，就喝一大杯。为了公平，每次我都陪你一杯一样的。”

伊西莫端起面前的那盏最大的酒杯，打量了一下，仰头一饮而尽：“将军问就是，只是如果我故意不表实情呢？岂不次次都是小杯，辜负了将军？”

“小杯的话，我们都是干饮，你用你的大杯还我的大杯，或许还能趁我有醉意，问我几句你想知道的事。”埃雅努尔也不含糊，将一大杯依样饮尽，酒杯在桌面上一碰：“你是杜内丹人，但是不是阿塞丹人？”

伊西莫拿过中等大小的那个酒杯：“我在阿塞丹生活了许久。”

他不知道埃雅努尔酒量如何，但他自信即使醉了，也不会露出什么不可挽回的破绽来。

“所以你当初第一句话就是谎话，”埃雅努尔说：“那你是否真的见过阿塞丹王后？”

伊西莫选了酒杯中最小的那一个：“当然，那首饰便是王后出嫁时身边所带。”

这是对的，看来他见到的确实是活着的费瑞尔，否则他只会说这是王后贴身的宝物。埃雅努尔想。“那你和我有什么仇怨吗？”

伊西莫饮尽了一小杯：“我的仇家数都数不过来，将军远远算不上。”

这场酒他喝得累：即使之前他没花太多心思去遮盖自己的可疑之处，如今被埃雅努尔这样面对面一件一件问出来，心里还是有些尴尬，针对每一个问题，他给出的回答都是一如既往的利落、清晰、但特地说得意味深长，至于埃雅努尔怎么想，都不要紧，只要不被当场戳穿，以后他有的是机会解释回来。

酒过三巡，埃雅努尔眼中仍是十分清醒，伊西莫却觉得自己喉咙里酒意太浓了。

他开始反思自己是不是犯了个错误，他是从王子做到魔多统帅，再做了安格玛的国王。努曼诺尔的宴会再奢华，也无人敢来冒犯王子、硬劝他饮酒。而埃雅努尔从将军做到王子，是和战场上并肩厮杀的士兵们练出来的酒量，恐怕真不是自己比得过的。

“你昨天刻意嘲讽宰相，是因为什么？”

按规则，伊西莫知道自己现在应该再饮一小杯，只是他实在想拖延一会儿，于是仅仅捧起酒杯，放在唇边抿了一口：“将军，我可不可以问一句，您当时是开心，还是不开心？”

埃雅努尔取过大杯，吞下杯中酒后，默然将酒杯放回桌上。伊西莫手里的酒杯还没空，他便没有催促伊西莫跟上。

伊西莫暗自松了一口气：“据我所知，刚铎王位，原本属于先王之女、阿塞丹王后费瑞尔陛下，王后不问政事，就应该由王后的丈夫、阿塞丹国王继承刚铎王位才对。可宰相佩兰督尔拒绝了阿塞丹国王阿维杜伊陛下的要求，宣布刚铎的王位只能由男人继承，请来了现在的国王陛下，就是将军的父亲，是不是这样？”

“是又怎样？”

“一来，他为什么这么做，二来，他为什么能这样做成功，三来，他之后可以做什么。由先王女儿继承，由阿塞丹国王继承，和由将军您的父亲、当今国王来继承，对宰相和刚铎来说有什么区别？”

“当时国家危难，而我父亲立有战功。”埃雅努尔说话掷地有声。

“不错，这算是第一个问题的答案。”伊西莫放下酒杯，“第二个问题呢？从塔尔-安卡丽梅女王陛下以来，塔尔-明雅图尔的后人中，王位都是由国王的儿女继承，不分性别，因此后面才有塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩女王。时过境迁，王国更迭，此法始终不改，宰相为什么能突然直接修改继承法？再说，将军父子本在军队中，陛下继承王位，派遣将军扫平内外忧患，南定荒蛮野人，北逐黑暗强敌，固然臣民服膺，但国内之事，我冷眼看了半年，多半还是仰赖宰相一人。宰相年事已高，既有迎立国王之功，又有领袖议会之责，一旦老去，国王难免不会感念旧情，任命宰相的儿子接替父亲，此例一开，宰相的孙子将来会如何？将军您无心婚娶，没有子嗣，将来会怎样呢？”

天已经黑透了，侍从进来点亮了烛火，无声退下，埃雅努尔站起来背过身，不知在想什么。

伊西莫明白自己走了步险棋，以外来嫌疑之身间入王室和功臣之间，极容易适得其反。此刻在刚铎王城中央，如果埃雅努尔真想做什么，戒灵之首未必能全身而退，没准就要面子里子一起丢掉，灰溜溜跑回魔多去。

但他这辈子冒险多了，不差这一次。

埃雅努尔忽然回身问道：“你刚才说了那么一大串，是一边嘲笑宰相假意劝我娶妻生子，要我提防迎立我父亲的宰相，一边自己来真心劝我娶妻生子，要我换你做一个开元功臣吗？”

“将军不想做一个随心所欲、自己决断的国王吗？”伊西莫反问。

埃雅努尔闻言大笑起来：“如果你是刚铎人，我都要以为你在贬低我了。我本就出身于军队，与士兵分饮食、同生死，共谋战功，每日所思所想，都是为刚铎抵御黑暗中的阴影。至于我现在是不是王子，将来会不会做国王，与我这些愿望有什么关系？将来就算我做了国王，就算宰相一家全权掌握内政，与我本来追求的一切有什么违背之处？我永远都是刚铎的将军。至于我有没有儿子，我死之后谁得到刚铎、统治国家，更不是我要操心的事情，刚铎这样的土地，永远都不缺想当国王、能当好国王的人。”

伊西莫只觉得胸中的酒都在上涌，一时头晕目眩，只好抬起手勉强撑住额头。

他都数不清这是第几次因为埃雅努尔的态度生气了。

这人油盐不进、软硬不吃：在女人丛中目不斜视，跟男人也无交集；伊西莫在他眼前，他只想魔多的戒灵之首；身为王子，对王权毫无兴趣。

这不应该，当初他在努曼诺尔，王庭之中，为了一样的事情受了多少折磨，眼前这个人怎么能轻而易举地摆脱这种痛苦？

他仇视眼前这个人，是埃雅努尔毁了他的心血，他曾发誓要让埃雅努尔的身体和灵魂一起毁灭在自己手中。但他莫名地希望这个王子能够提防住心思深沉的宰相，就像当初，姐弟两人坐在一起，思索怎么压过安督尼依亲王影响下的御前议会。

“将军确实是好人，”他艰难地忍下腹中烈酒烧灼的难过：“这世上确实还是好人多，然而再多的好人，也能被极少的恶人算计。”

说到这，他几乎开始可怜这个刚铎的王储，那宰相一定是拿准了埃雅努尔的性子，知道埃雅努尔不在乎这些，才敢这么做，动荡时让这对父子来镇定局势，稳定后把这对父子当桥一样踩过去。

“这么说他还算走运，”伊西莫想：“他注定要有个悲惨结局，有我这么个仇敌，或许能给他一个痛快。”

他重新提起兴致，将酒樽里剩下的烈酒全都注入桌上的酒杯里。

“你肩上的伤好了？”埃雅努尔问，那酒樽本身就沉重，里面还有酒水，更加难以抬动。

伊西莫听到这句，和当初回刚铎时一样，干脆地解开了身上的衣服，露出左肩，将垂下的衣角在腰间一系：那伤口和埃雅努尔第一次所见没什么变化，但外翻的皮肉上筋络血管已经发黑、看上去有些腐烂的前兆，触目惊心。

伊西莫立在桌边，从最小的酒杯开始，饮尽一杯，便掷在地上一杯，须臾间地上已经全是破碎的玻璃，到最后，他已经有些摇晃，偏偏还要去再拿一杯。

埃雅努尔按住了杯口：“你还醒着吗？”

伊西莫试了几次，没能从埃雅努尔手下抢过酒杯，只得抓住埃雅努尔的手腕，眼里的酒意和衣袖间的香薰一样浓：“将军，我以后不说这话就是，这酒还是让我喝吧。”

埃雅努尔有些别扭，被人抓住手腕，在哪都不是好事。何况他只是专心武事，并非无知，知道伊西莫这举动意味着什么：“最后一个问题，你对这里的什么最感兴趣？”

伊西莫松开了手，但埃雅努尔立刻反扣住了他的手腕。

“晶石，”伊西莫含糊说道：“我听说那巫王在找这样宝物，我可没见过，但什么样的穷人，才会把这个东西当宝物啊？”

埃雅努尔放开了伊西莫，看着他把最后四杯酒饮尽，把四个酒杯一起砸掉。

伊西莫醒过来，脑海中昏沉之意还没褪尽。他先看到埃雅努尔，再意识到自己这是半年来第一次躺在床上：“将军，我昨天饮酒多了，如果酒后失态，将军是好人，可不要怪罪我。”

埃雅努尔正在窗前，和伊西莫一样的位置，身上洒着一样的阳光。

“你不是酒后失态，是借酒装疯。”埃雅努尔说：“装够了就起来，我今天给你一个机会看看这里的真知晶石。”


End file.
